Downsized: Museum
by Kushie
Summary: Colby wants to see some dinosaurs. But! Everyone is too busy To take him to the museum. Beware there may be swats. Part of my downsized Series
1. Chapter 1

Downsized Museum

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

A slight crossover here. Actually more a homage to Dinotopia.

Alas don't own that either. Breathe Deep Seek Peace.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Chapter One

Colby had watched an unusual tv program. It was on over several days. He'd never really

been that interested in Dinosuars. When he'd really been a kid. His father had frowned

on such things. Academia was for Sissys. Colby had always been steered, nay forced

to do sport. Like his older brothers. But since his second childhood had begun. New things

appealed to him. Apart from the not going out thing. David was pretty laid back.

Mind you He'd been pretty peeved When Colby had smartly circumnavigated his restrictions

But once he had directoral permission. There wasn't a lot David could do. Of course

he still wasn't allowed to go any further than the FBI garden. But Colby was working on that.

He'd already discovered a couple of weak spots in the garden's fencing. All he was doing

now was biding his time Watching and waiting for his opportunity.

But for the previous three days It had rained heavily across the whole of California.

Meaning even the garden wasn't an option. Which was why Colby had resorted to watching

tv and hence discovered Dinosaurs. The concept of riding on the back of a flying one was

more enticing than his skateboard.

Curious now about the giant creatures of yore. He began using the internet to study them further

and this was how. He learned of the Los Angeles Museum and that it had a very fine

collection of dinosaur skeletons.

Colby sat on his sofa and pondered the subject. He pretty much knew that David would agree

to take him to the museum on his next day off. But as he was now relief supervisor. That could

be any time between now and doomsday. Colby was getting sick of constantly have to

wait. For everyone to make time for him. His thoughts again turned to the small gap.

Where one wall ended and the other began. Could he squeeze through it? But then it hit him.

He'd seen it a hundred or more times. There was an easier way. He gave a small grin, then

started to plan. His best bet was to go on a school day. Colby was pretty sure that every school

in the state. At some point or other visited the museum. He reasoned that on an average day.

There had to be at least four bus loads. Milling about down town. He opened his wardrobe and

surveyed his new clothing As he'd hoped there was a smart dark suit. Colby wasn't going to bother

with the jacket. A plain dark sweater over a white shirt coupled with the black trousers.

Would probably be sufficient for him to pass as an ordinary school kid.

Now he was ready. He just had to hope that a heavy case came in. One that would keep.

David, Don and Ian distracted and out in the field. In between Ken Darrow clocking off and

David arriving for work the next morning. Colby once more visited the ATM in the lobby.

There was a security officer manning the front desk. But he was asleep at his post and so didn't

see the boy. Draw two hundred dollars from his account. Another two days passed Then!

Fate aided Colby A virulent Gastric Flu began to infect the building. Agent's dropped by the

dozen David and Ian went down first then the girls and Don. Seniority in the Squad room was

passed over to the head of Cold case. He was the sole remaining supervisor unaffected.

He was so hard pushed Keeping the Agency running. He gave no thought whatsoever

To one small boy with big plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Downsized Museum

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Chapter Two

Colby came awake suddenly. The luminous dial of his bedside clock, said it was one am. There was a noise outside of

his suite. He slipped from his bed and being careful not to be noticed. Peeped out of his door. Then he couldn't

help himself. He gave a grin. Another Agent had bit the dust. In this case his nemesis. Darrow was heading

home sick

The absence of the night supervisor, was an added bonus. Colby knew that the front Lobby would be empty.

Yes! The doors would be locked. But no one would notice him access his bank account again. Like the day before.

Colby drew out his maximum daily allowance. Doubly guaranteeing he'd have enough cash. For his planned excursion. Hiding the cash in his inside anorak pocket. Colby went back to bed until seven. Then before anyone appeared in the

outer office. He made his getaway.

Again using the back stairs, he headed down. He emerged in the parking garage. Now only one obstacle remained

between him and freedom. The manned booth at the entrance. But Colby knew how to get past it. Silently, keeping low

and using several parked cars for cover. He edged closer. He surveyed the box. But for the actual entrance to it.

The bottom half was opaque on three sides. The upper half was mostly glass but for the one back square. But it was

what was behind the booth that interested Colby. There was a three foot gap betweenit and the wall. A gap that

included and opening to the street beyond. Closer he crept. Closer Closer!

Two foot from the barrier he paused and waited. But not for long. As expected the morning shift. Although much

reduced by the sickness, was turning up. A line of four cars turned into the garage forecourt at the same time.

While the security guard was distracted. Checking their credentials. Colby seized his chance.

He slipped from cover and made a run for the gap. In a twinkle of an eye. He was behind the booth and a second

later through the gap and round the corner. Running hard he sprinted for the main street. Fifty metres away.

He sped around the second corner. It was early yet. So the road was fairly empty. Not hearing any cries from

behind. Colby knew he'd made it. He slowed his pace as he came to the big junction. Looking both ways carefully.

He crossed the main road. Then spotting an early opening burger joint slipped inside. His breathing began to slow

and he gave a grin. He'd done it. He'd escaped the FBI.

There were as he'd hoped dozens of kids milling around. Dressed in similar clothes to him. The serving assistant

behind the counter, didn't even bat an eyelid. At the small boy buying breakfast. Colby knew why.

There had been four similar sized boys ahead of him in the queue.

He sought out a secluded table behind a potted plant and had his first decent breakfast in a month.

Inwardly making a note to use the escape method again in the future. Nearby a couple of kids finished their food

and bussed their trays. As they walked out. Colby noted oneof them had left his school tie on the chair.

He reached across and grabbed it. Suspecting it would be useful later.

Ten minutes later, he too bussed his tray. Then avoiding the front entrance of the restaurant.

Slid out of the side door. Ten metres down was a bus stop. Colby saw a lot of kids gathering at it. By now it was

almost eight and the sun was up. Correctly guessing this was the place to get a bus down town. Colby put on the tie

and mingled with the other children. A few minutes later a yellow school bus drew up and he casually joined

The pushing, shoving kids to get on. No one even gave him a second glance. He slid into a seat three from the

front. A ginger haired boy sat next to him. Colby shrank back but he ignored him. Talking to another kid across

the aisle.

The journey was short. To Colby's even greater delight. The bus stopped across the road from the school. Right beside the gate to a large park. As the kids streamed around him. He stepped back though the entrance and into some bushes. As the throng died away. He waited a while then set off in the opposite direction to the educational institution.


	3. Chapter 3

Downsized Museum

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

A slight crossover here. Actually more a homage to Dinotopia.

Alas don't own that either. Breathe Deep Seek Peace.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember This is AU. It's just for fun.

Chapter three

Colby's assumption had been correct. The Museum was busy and there were a lot of

children from local schools. He saw a coach disgorging, a whole horde of them

The boys were dressed pretty much the same as him. Dark trousers, sweaters and

white shirts. As the long crocodile of children passed him. He simply tagged on the end.

He didn't even have to pay to go in. The school class was a booked party Paid for

by the State Education Ministry.

Once inside. He left his rucksack and anorak in a manned cloak room and got a ticket

To redeem them later. All the others were doing the same. A chaperoning Museum official

began handing the children clipboards and pencils. Colby took the one held out to him and

read the form attached to it. It was a schedule of the day's itinery. With it was a questionaire.

Clearly the children were expected to answer the questions As they proceeded around the exhibits.

Colby decided he'd continue hanging with the school class. Which he did and enjoyed it.

He made friends with a boy called Stephen. Which meant he had someone to talk to.

No one seemed the slightest bit curious. As to who he was or what school he was from.

He was even supplied with a pre-paid lunch in the cafeteria.

Like the other boys He was most impressed with the dinosaur skeletons. Particularly as they

were what he'd come to see. But the museum included collections of insects and mammals.

He was really enjoying his day out. But far away; storm clouds were gathering

David although still of sick, was over the worst of the Gastrics. As he lay wrapped in blankets.

Tended by Claudia. His thoughts turned to work and then. He sat forward. Horror clutching

at his heart. What if Colby got this. Who would take of him. David reached sideways for

his cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Downsized Museum

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

Slight Dinotopia mention. Don't own that either

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Warning! Spanking of a minor in this chapter

Chapter Five

Colby retraced his outward journey to get home. He found the walk across the park a bit of a struggle.

But reasoned he was tired and he was carrying four heavy bags. He grinned to himself. The Museum

gift shop had been busy. Children dashing about. He had simply helped himself to dozens of things.

Including finding four actual Dinotopia books. He paid for each thing separately at different cash registers.

So he didn't draw attention to himself and how much money he spent. Now he was heading home.

Luckily! He made it back in time to catch the school bus That stopped just around the corner

From the FBI. He even managed to time it So that he was able to grab a take away From the burger joint

and make it back to the parking garage in time for the evening exodus. Meaning the security booth

attendant was occupied and he was able to sneak behind him unseen. Five minutes later. He peeped

cautiously out of the stair doorway. Alas this time, he wasn't so fortunate. Matthews hadn't made it

upstairs to check on him. But he had alerted security and asked them to. Colby had been discovered

missing Thirty minutes earlier and those of the command staff still functioning were having conniptions

Both Wright and Fornell were down. Flanighan was actually acting Director and so the missing child was

his to deal with. He was just about to put out an alert to all the surrounding Law Enforcement agencies.

When one of his subordinaes caught a glimpse of a little face peeping out from the stairwell.

A second later Colby found himself lifted through the door and off his feet Flanighan held his by the forearms.

"And just where have you been? You disobedient young reprobate?" Colby swallowed. The IT SAIC

Did not look happy. Not one bit!

"Eh! I- Um I.." Colby stammered. Greg Flanighan eyed his guilty face and then looked down at the brightly

labelled carrier bags, he'd dropped.

"I'm guessing you've managed to find away off site."

"Yes sir!" Colby could tell he'd been found out. Greg gave a deeply relieved sigh. At least the kid hadn't

been lost on his watch. That said it now fell to him to apply sanction for the escapade.

He lowered Colby to the floor.

"Pick them up." As Colby crouched to obey. Greg dismissed the people, he'd assembled To search

for Colby. Then he turned and grasped Colby's left arm and marched him back into the Garin Suite.

He closed the door behind him. Then continued steering the recalcitrant, through to his bedroom.

Again closing the door behind him. He also reached up and disconnected the CCTV camera.

Colby felt an unesy stirring in his stomach. With good cause. Greg took his museum purchases

and laid them on top of the dressing table. The he sat on the bed.

Before Colby could even think to react. Flanighan snaked out an arm and yanked him face down

across his lap. Then! **Smack**! Colby gasped as Flanighan's hand connected with his upturned bottom

"Ow! What the.." **Smack**! "Ow! What are you doing?"

"I would have thought that was obvious kid. I'm spanking you." **Smack! Smack!**

Two more white hot explosions of pain blasted into Colby's pants.

"Ow! Stop You're hurting me." **Smack**! "Ow! Please! Stop." Colby had no qualms about begging.

His backside was stinging even through the thick material of his trousers. He couldn't believe

How much it hurt? Even when he'd been a kid. He'd never been spanked. His father hadn't

believed in such a punishment. So now he was experiencing and hating his first ever chastisement.

And it hurt! Flanighan's hand again burned down. Colby couldn't help it. He began to cry

He didn't want to. He felt weak and silly But the pain was indescribable. He, who had with stood

the tortures of the Chinese,was now Wailing like a baby and begging The spanker to stop.

Greg actually only gave Colby ten smacks. He felt that was enough. He doubted the kid would

ever pull such a dangerous fool hardy stunt again. He stood him back on his feet. Colby instantly took

his hands back To cradle with smarting rear. His face was wet with tears. Greg watched as the boy

hopped from foot to foot. Half crouching, holding his backside and squealing in pain.

"I've a feeling that was long overdue." The SAIC said. He placed his hands on Colby's shoulders.

Calming his yelping leaps. "That's enough now!" he said firmly. Colby sniffed and wiped his nose

on his sleeve. Greg gently pulled him against his body. "There! There kid! It's all over. You're botty's

gonna sting for a while. But it's done with now. You're forgiven."

Colby's loud howls subsided into soft sobs That descended into hiccups and then faded away.

Greg pushed him away then. He pointed to his bags. "From the smell of that one. I'd say.

You've got supper waiting. He stroked away the last tears. "So now you have a shower,

get into your pyjamas and eat that in bed. It's an early night for you." He then reconnected the

CCTV camera and walked out. Colby shivered as he heard the outer door close.

He picked up the bag with his takeaway in and taking the meal from it's packaging. Put it on a plate in his

small kitchen's oven To reheat. He did actually want to get into bed. But not before...

Colby got undressed. Then he opened his wardrobe door. Inside there hung a long mirror.

Colby looked backwards over his shoulder at his still smarting end. He was disappointed to note

It was barely pink. The pain emanating from it. Made him think it should at least be flaming red.

He ate his food laying face down propped up on his elbows. His new toys remained unpacked

until the following morning. Flanighan slept in his office that night. Periodically during the dark hours

He tapped into Colby's monitor. To make sure the kid was okay. But each time he did. He saw

the boy was sleeping peacefully. None the worse for his adventure or it's aftermath.


	5. Chapter 6

Downsized Museum

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

A slight crossover here. Actually more a homage to Dinotopia.

Alas don't own that either. Breathe Deep Seek Peace.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Spoilers for Season Four Trust Metric

Chapter Six

Three days had passed since Colby's museum trip. Flanighan had checked up on him

on the day after But that was all. Now it was Monday morning. Colby grimaced as a

security officer carried in his weekly stack of Cold Case Files. He'd just left. When

Colby heard his outer door open a second time. He glanced up from his study corner

"David!" he beamed in delight. "You're back! You're better."

"No thanks to you." His former partner looked severely peeved. "Greg told me all about

your little adventure."

"I've already been punished. He said the matter was closed."

"I know. But that doesn't mean Don and I aren't going to discuss it with you."

"Oh give over. It wasn't like I went to the beach or anything. I went to a museum."

"Colby it wasn't where you went or even why. It's the danger you put yourself in."

"Look I'm sorry! Satisfied? Your little prisoner won't try and escape again."

"You are not a prisoner Colby."

"Seems like I am, to me."

"We're just trying to protect you."

"Really! So Where were you When I was being abused in prison? Where were you,

When I was being tortured on that Chinese freighter? I don't recall you protecting me then.

In fact I seem to recall You wanted to wash your hands of me. You didn't even visit me

in hospital afterwards." David turned red.

"That's unfair and you know it." he said quietly.

"Oh! Go away and leave me alone!" Colby snapped petulently. David inhaled

"Look! We're going to make arrangements For you to go out at least once a week.."

"Oh joy! Let's take the little boy to a baseball game." Colby sneered sarcastically.

David struggled hard to control his rising ire.

"You will be able to choose where you want to go. If it's fishing Ian or Don will take you

Although this week I've got tickets for the zoo." At this Colby's anger died

"The Zoo?"

"I remember you saying once. You'd never visited one."

"No! I haven't!" Colby replied Then hopeful asked. "When are we going? What day?"

"That will depend on our case load." Colby's pout returned.

"Thought so! You're all talk. Neither you Don or the others intend taking me anywhere.

You just think A few empty promises will keep me sweet." David saw the angry mistrust

in his eyes and mentally resolved to ensure He and the others didn't renege on the deal.

But Then he heard Liz calling.

"Sorry little bud. Duty calls." Colby turned away anger and disappointment burning in his chest.

"Why the hell should I have to listen to them anyway?" he snarled to himself.

He stared out of the window At the far away skate park. It was a school day so it was empty


	6. Chapter 7

Downsized Museum

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

A slight crossover here. Actually more a homage to Dinotopia.

Alas don't own that either. Breathe Deep Seek Peace.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Chapter Seven

_Recap_

"_Sorry little bud. Duty calls." Colby turned away anger and disappointment burning _

_in his chest. "Why the hell should I have to listen to them anyway?" he snarled to himself._

_He stared out of the window At the far away skate park. It was a school day so it was empty_

The outer door opened again.

"For crying out loud David. Just leave me alone."

"Wrong!" Colby recognised Ian's voice. He gave a loud sigh.

"So what? They sent you in here To placate me. Is that it?"

"I think that's the plan."

"Give me a break Ian. I'm not a kid."

"Actually you are."

"Yeah! Well! Unless you creeps stop treating me like one. This kid might start behaving like

a nine year old and believe me. I have one hell of a mean streak When I'm p*ssed."

To his consternation Ian only laughed

"Yeah! I've heard about the infamous Granger temper. What was the name of the perp

You hurled into a swimming pool? A while back?" Colby shrugged and returned

To staring out of the window. Ian came up beside him.

"You wanna go try it out later?" He nodded in the direction of the skateboard park.

"What about your work load?"

"I get a lunch break." He looked down at Colby witha cock eyebrow. "So How about it?"

"Yeah! I'd like to.." he paused then added "Please!" Ian ruffled his hair then as he walked

out called back. "Catch yer later, Granger." Colby almost smiled.

In the outer office Don looked hopeful at Edgerton.

"How did it go?"

"I'm getting there. You've just gotta give me time. Granger may look like a kid

But inside He's a seething volcano About ready to blow. We need to make good

on our promises."

"Well! I think the little sh*t. Should be shoved over to Welfare services." Charlie spat.

He was still smarting over his two week suspension. His brother frowned at him.

"You say or do anything to harm Colby again Charlie. The Director won't have to fire you.

Dad be damned! I'll do it myself." The younger Eppes scowled and stomped away

"Man! Has he always been that bratty? David asked. "I can't decide which one is worse,

him or Colby?"

"Colby's got a right to be disgruntled." Don said. "My brother's just jealous. He's used

to being the centre of attention. Colby's downsizing and his little adventure last week

Is detracting from him and it rankles." Ian suddenly chuckled.

"You think maybe We should get Flanighan to spank your brother?" This made the other two

grin as they returned to the case in hand.


End file.
